its over
by Akira Asahina
Summary: ¿Esto termina así? cuando la persona que mas amas no esta contigo en los momentos mas difíciles de tu vida, aun si lo prometió, duele como una puñalada en el alma. Yuuma x Yui, mundo alterno


Este es un drabble, mundo alterno. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los ocupo para hacer retorcidas historias que se me ocurren de repente. Sin más disfruten.^^

IT`S OVER

º

º

º

Estaba cansado de otro día más de trabajo, cada paso hacia la puerta de entrada aumentaba el cansancio dentro de mí. Aun así iba con el paso más lento que pudiese lograr, así evitaba entrar y estar más tiempo dentro de esa casa, no podía estar ahí pues el solo recuerdo de lo pasado hacía medio año turbaba mi mente y desolaba mi alma. Era una tragedia que no quería soportar.

Ya frente a casa mire apesadumbrado la puerta, solté un suspiro e introduciendo las llaves me dispuse entrar.

Al hacerlo las penumbras reinaban el lugar y un desagradable aroma quemo mis fosas nasales. Un nudo se formó en mi estómago y sin meditarlo ni un segundo más encendí las luces. La casa estaba hecha un desastre, hojas de papel tiradas por todos lados, las cosas rotas llenaban el piso y lo más impactante es que había sangre manchando las paredes, como si un asesinato se hubiese llevado a cabo hacia unos minutos, inmediatamente mi cerebro pensó en Yui y corri a buscarla gritando su nombre.

-¿Dónde estás? Responde Yui, Yui, Yui.

Revolví la casa pero no se encontraba en alguna habitación. Mi corazón dolió al pensar que algo muy malo le hubiera pasado ¿Dónde estaba? Dentro de mi mente rezaba porque estuviera a salvo.

Solo quedaba un lugar donde revisar, subí a prisa las escaleras, la puerta a la azotea estaba entre abierta dejando que una brisa se colara, la empuje por completo y al hacerlo mis ojo captaron una extraña escena: libros abiertos por la mitad llenaban todo el piso, y después estaba ella.

Se encontraba inmóvil ante en el borde del techo vistiendo un suéter largo hasta las rodillas, el color azul marino hacia el efecto que su blanca piel se viera de un tono fantasmal, sus ahora largos cabellos rubios pálido rizados caían desordenados por toda su espalda mientras que el cálido viento de verano los balanceaba de un lado a otro. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, tarareaba una canción un tanto triste mientras miraba al cielo nocturno como si contara las estrellas...lucia tan triste.

-Yui-intente llamarla tranquilamente-Hey, soy yo, Yuma, tu esposo.

Pero parecía no escucharme en absoluto

-Querido, querido, querido mío...se ha ido-decía las palabras como si entonara una canción de cuna-lo perdí, ya no está, no volverá, lo perdí lo perdí lo perdí, jamás regresara.

La preocupación lleno mi pecho, ella estaba sufriendo.

-Yui, no había nada que se pudiera hacer, nuestro bebito venía muy débil, de haber dejado que el embarazo siguiera habrían muerto ambos.

-se ha ido, él se fue, ya no está en mis brazos o a mi lado... ¿porque estoy sola?, el me abandono y se fue, se ha ido aunque le pedí que no lo hiciera, aunque llore me ignoro y se fue. Jamás regresara, el…ya no está...

-Amor, ven aquí por favor-rogaba yo lo más tranquilo que me era posible fingir-extendí mi mano hacia ella pero sus palabras me congelaron

-Yuma, me dejo...sola. El ya no está más-la que por 7 años fue mi mujer volteo lentamente hasta darme la cara, sus ojos rosas estaban bañados en lágrimas que corrían con delicadeza por sus mejillas hasta desaparecer en el borde de su delicado mentón, estaba tan vacía que no parecía ser la misma de siempre.

-Cielo, Yui mi amor, ¿De qué hablas? Mírame-me acerque a ella y la tome del rostro tratando de que me mirara pero aunque sus ojos se fijaran en mi era como si estuviera vacío- Yui por favor.

De pronto sus labios se abrieron un poco y en el murmullo de su voz alcance a oír sus últimas palabras-aunque el prometió a mi lado estar. Espérame amor, voy hacia ti.

Se soltó de mí y cayo...solo...cayó.

Lentamente sin tiempo de hacer nada mi mano se cerró al vacío mientras veía como su frágil cuerpo caía hasta fragmentarse en el duro pavimento y la sangre fluía hacia fuera pintando todo de escarlata.

Sus sueños, su risa, su mirada, su calidez...ahora ya no existía más.

Mi voz desgarro el aire en un grito desolador, no podía dejar de mirarla desde arriba. ¡Todo era mi culpa! Si tan solo me hubiera quedado a su lado, si tan solo no hubiera huido, evadiendo mi dolor y aún más el suyo. Si tan solo hubiera afrontado el haber perdido a mi primogénito en gestación, ahora no me quedaba nada.

Tener que abortar no fue lo que la llevó a la desesperación, fui yo...solo yo.

Ella se quedó ahí inmóvil, sin que nuestro por siempre juntos prometido, pudiera seguir.


End file.
